saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Mamushka
The Mamushka is a special type Zombie that made its first appearance in , dubbed "Splitters". If a single Mamushka with all of its forms down to the last form hits you, you are dead or very close to death. Overview The Mamushka is fairly rare on the battlefield for low levels (higher levels find them everywhere) when compared to other special Zombies. When a Mamushka is seemingly killed, it spawns two more smaller Mamushkas (similar to the Butcher leaving five smaller parasites) and when one of those Mamushkas are killed they, like their original, spawn another even smaller Mamushka to the annoyance to the player. Tips *A fast Assault Rifle comes in handy when facing the Mamushka. *Tiny Mamushkas have lower health then their other forms meaning that even the starter Submachine gun can kill them, this is useful if players want to conserve their ammo during its final form. *Note, that every Mamushka starts off slow but when the smaller Mamushkas come into play they are at least two times faster than the original. A Mamushka moves about the speed of a Sprinter in its final form. *Smaller Mamushkas deal the same damage as the Mamushka in its original form. *A good way to combat the Mamushka is to get it to attack a barricade, then constantly repair the barricade while shooting the Mamushka. This works well on Farmhouse, Airbase and Karnivale, as Zombies need to break the barricades to enter the map, but is tougher on Verdammtenstadt and Black Isle. *The AA-12 can kill all the stages with about 1 20-round drum. *The Flamethrower is great against the Mamushka. *The Browning M2, M41-A, and ZCS Seizure are excellent weapons to use against Mamushka, however, the Browning makes the player move slow and the last form of the Mamushka will easily attack the player. *Explosive weapons are very effective, such as the RPG7 and possibly the MGL140. *Weapons with large magazines, fast fire rate, high spread, and fast mobility make quick work of the Mamushka. *Use weapons with high armor piercing like the Nitro Express .600 or the Mark II sniper so when the Mamushka multiplies its like you're killing one Zombie instead of a lot (it works if the smaller Mamushkas stay in line) *The FAL can dispatch it and its smaller versions very quickly. SAS Zombie Assault Tower Defense In , the Mamushka appears on Wave 17. It has three stages in Normal difficulty and four stages in both Elite and Nightmare difficulty. Trivia *The Mamushka is one of the most disliked Zombies by fans in the game due to its high damage and speed when on its last form. *The Mamushka and the Butcher share some traits; both are large on screen and both leave a smaller enemy once they are defeated but the Mamushka is by far the worst type of zombie. *The Mamushka is much more like a matryoshka doll, since it turns to smaller enemies. Gallery 180px-Stage 1.jpg|Stage 1 156px-Stage 3.jpg|Stage 2 93px-Stage 2.jpg|Stage 3 180px-Stage 4.jpg|Last Stage Mamushka.PNG|A frozen Mamushka. Category:Zombie Assault 3: Zombies Category:Zombie Assault TD: Zombies Category:Zombies Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Category:SAS Zombie Assault TD Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 3 Mobile